


【铁虫/授翻】发情期 ABO PWP

by crystalli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalli/pseuds/crystalli
Summary: 托尼发情期到了，而peter是离他最近的omega-但根本不是tony想的那样原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345723/chapters/46023136





	【铁虫/授翻】发情期 ABO PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一次尝试，看看我在abo这种设定下是否可以做到.请原谅情节的缺失.

“你还好吗？”

托尼皱了皱眉，回头望向彼得，一副古怪的神情在他漂亮的脸上浮现。

“我很好”

“但您好像一直很焦躁，是我做错什么了吗？”

“不，没有，你很好，真的.”

男孩点点头，将精力重新投入到他正在研究的科技展上，但是却仍然偷偷摸摸的观察着眼前这个在今天下午至少坐下又起来20次的α-正在一边踱步一边自言自语。无果，Peter只得重新回到屏幕以及他正在搞的研究上.说实话，Peter并不适应这样的他-通常Stark都是专注并且专注的.但今天与他一起待在这个小房间里的男人显然心不在焉，并且出于某种原因，Peter敏感的鼻子闻到了男人比平常更加强烈的信息素.

他的眼神追随着托尼的步伐，在托尼停在身后的时候突然感到一只手搭在他肩膀上。彼得回头从肩膀上看过去，棕色的眼睛充满了疑惑，年长的男人微微颤抖，手顺着彼得胳膊的线条滑动并且倚在彼得身上与他分享一部分重力，彼得猜测他这样只是为了更方便地看到展台罢了，但下一秒男人便把脸停在了他的下巴周围，将鼻子凑到男孩脖子上脆弱细腻的那片皮肤上。

<啊.Stark先生.

<你闻起来很美味“，男孩僵住了，Tony的手在他的背部流连忘返，然后将身子轻轻进一步靠近Peter，轻轻的抚摸着他，”美味过头了。

男孩流露出不安的神色。

“您的.发情期要到了，我猜？“

“也许.”

“我想您应该找一个人，可以帮您的那种”。彼得直起身子站起来。

“但你在这”托尼指出，手仍然抚在彼得背上，意有所指地看着男孩。“什-”

“我.”peter犹豫了。是的，他是个omega，并且他十分享受作为一个omega的生活.找到一个α，或许同时也是灵魂伴侣，如果童话故事是真的的话，Peter希望是他们自己。他希望将生活安定下来并成为一个整体中安逸的一部分，甚至组建一个家庭.  
但他仍然太过年轻，不仅如此，彼得还痛苦地意识到一个像托尼斯塔克一样非凡的人值得与一个远比彼得帕克令人印象深刻的人搭档，并且结合。即使那只是为了度过空虚难耐的发情期.而且.  
“我从来没有.”

“你没有什么？”托尼问道，男人的声音变得低沉，眼中涌动着深不见底的欲望，信息素也迅速变得浓烈。

彼得脸红了，这是对于男人突然靠近的本能上与心理上的综合反映，还夹杂着他在这个人表情中看到的痛苦与煎熬。渴望与需求突然在男孩眼中燃烧.以及允许.他的大腿突然变得潮湿.

“我从来没和别人一起过”

“从来没有？”

“没有”彼得转身向他保证，“我会为您找到一个人的，斯塔克先生，内种可以帮-”

托尼抓住他的双臂阻止他逃跑，并且将男孩转到自己对面。

“不是其他任何人，Peter”，他沙哑地说，“我需要这个。现在.我非常.“他哽住了，根本无法在大脑里搜集到合适的词汇--更不用说说出来了--去解释，的气味是如何将他逼疯的，以及成为，Peter，第一个，alpha，的念头是如何变的比最美味的佳酿更加诱人的.他需要多少才能拥有他--而现在，“我需要你.”

“但是.”

“是的.”托尼的手滑到男孩的牛仔裤下拉扯着布料，使得那美妙的(光滑)的气息能被鼻子嗅到。年长的男人闭上双眼，深吸一口气.随着这种气味使他的裤子变的越来越紧绷，他颤抖起来.“操，Peter”，他低声呻吟，“你太美味了

托尼弯腰并亲吻这个男孩，彼得也顺从的张开嘴。托尼的吻使他大吃一惊，但它是滚烫的，强硬的，他的舌头突然在他的嘴里，品尝他，并且要求男孩屈服.彼得的呻吟被托尼的舌头堵住，并且双膝不由自主地发软。

在peter来得及认清发生了什么之前他的上衣便已经被卷到头顶，tony的嘴贴在他的脖子上细细舔舐，鼻尖痒痒的戳着自己。托尼的双手急切并且强硬的伸向彼得牛仔裤的纽扣，在匆忙中摸索着。

“是谁的纽扣又飞了？”托尼抱怨道。

“Stark先生”

“Tony.”他纠正道，并且同时成功解开了第一颗扣子，“当你要喊我名字的时候，我希望那是托尼”

彼得呜咽出声。

“Tony.”

下面的两颗扣子也被解开，他的牛仔裤被拉下来，连同他的拳击服。

“把你鞋脱了”alpha命令着，双手已经够到他的腰带。

彼得小声啜泣着照做了，他将鞋踢到一边以便接下来顺利地脱下裤子。当他被推向前时，他喘息着失去了平衡，接着发现他的前胸紧贴在工作台的硬木桌面上，他的脸颊被一只有力的手紧紧按在同一个平面上，而另一只手正热切地揉捏着他的屁股.

“这可能会有点疼”

托尼被兴奋占据了大脑。在分开Peter的双腿之前他甚至差点就忘记了发出警告.他用不再按着omega脑袋的那只手将自己的老二引入那个光滑的入口.

异物入侵时的疼痛让彼得忍不住哭了出来，但托尼是不容拒绝的。第一下他将自己老二的头部推进了男孩的屁股，第二下又把他推得更深.第三下全部进入后他不禁低声咕哝着内心的愉悦，仅仅停了一会儿便把两只手都放到男孩的屁股上.

“你太紧了，omega”他说着，往后一撤又猛地撞向他，把他推到桌子上，几乎享受着动作所带来的痛苦的呻吟。“我要给你个结。用我的种子填满你.让你成为我的.“

彼得的手紧紧扒住桌面，脸一直红到脖子根，他的眼睛蒙着一层因为疼痛而产生的水汽。他抽泣着，前胸随着Tony的一次次撞击而碰到桌面，Tony的动作把他的大腿推到了桌子的边角-alpha甚至都没有在意这个.α有力的大腿不停的撞击，把屁股塞得满满的，当α被原始需求接管时，他会毫不留情地用坏他.

当Tony的老二再次往深处撞击的时候，Peter尖叫起来，当他的高潮到来时他的结被逼得很深，大量的精液涌入Peter的肚子。托尼满足感地咕哝着，胳膊环抱在那纤细的身躯周围，他的手掌贴在Peter的小腹上，猛地向更深处顶撞，如果还可以更深的话.

“你感觉到了吗？”他对那个还在哭泣的男孩呻吟着说“我可以.那是我的老二，就在那儿.我能感觉到.用我的种子填满你，让你怀上孩子.“

“Stark先生.”现在Peter都已经快哭死了.既然轰炸已经不再那么激烈，把他钉在桌子上的那根巨大的肉棒也不再被刺进他的身体里了，但眼泪还是不住地从Peter眼眶中滑落.桌子被他们的体液浸湿，Peter的眼睛因感受到的疼痛而明亮.“请…”

“Shhh…”现在托尼已经足够清晰地看到了彼得眼中的痛苦。他感到被他钉住的男孩在颤抖.他的手从男孩的肚子上挪到后背，轻轻抚摸安慰着他，然后俯下身子去亲吻那泪痕斑斑的脸颊.“嘘.彼得.我的omega.。我抓到你了.我会让你留在我身边.。没关系的放松点亲爱的.这样就不会那么疼了，你会明白的.

“疼.”

“星期五”，托尼说，“把我们所处的上下三层楼都锁上。确保每个人都出去了，以及接下来的五天里没有任何人来打扰我们.“他舔了舔Peter的肩膀，对男孩的脖子为所欲为，他将手指插入男孩棕色的卷发中亲昵地梳理着.“你会是我的，Peter，你会陪我度过我的发情期，我想怎么用你就怎么用。无论从哪个方面来说，你都是我的.“

托尼用嘴堵住男孩啜泣呜咽的声音。

“或者更好.”托尼咕哝着安慰他，温柔地从后面抱着彼得，等待他的结变软。“如果你全身热的快要燃烧，我的发情期就会把你点燃，当你渴望我的结的时候，我会心甘情愿地把它给你。然后我会毫不犹豫地献上我的脖颈，让你把我变成你的--我也会把你永远变成我的.你将是我的一切，Peter，我也终将是你的.。说出来.

我是你的，彼得呻吟道。

“我会让你幸福的”，托尼向peter许诺，手在他的肩膀和背部轻轻滑动，“你会看到的。

他轻声地对他说了好像有几个小时的话，但那实际上不过几分钟而已。当他的结消退，alpha从Peter体内撤出，将Peter转到自己对面-男孩的眼角泛着情欲的粉色，脸颊沾着星星点点的汗液-一团糟，却该死的火辣，Tony觉得他从来没有见过这么漂亮的场景。

“我的omega”，托尼喃喃地说，再次亲吻peter，然后把他的男孩拉进一个温柔的怀抱。

“托尼.”

年长的男人笑了。

“来吧宝贝.我的办公室里有张沙发，也许下次会更舒服的.“


End file.
